1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reverse electrodialysis device and, more particularly, to a reverse electrodialysis device which includes ion exchange membranes having high ionic conductivity to thus remarkably increase the production of power compared to conventional commercially available ion exchange membranes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to concerns over the depletion of fossil fuels such as oil, coal, etc. and problems of global warming caused by the generation of carbon dioxide resulting from the use of fossil fuels, the development of novel energy sources able to replace such fuels is required. In regard thereto, research and development into a variety of renewable energy sources, such as solar energy, biofuel, geothermal energy, wind energy, etc. is ongoing these days all over the world, but such renewable energy sources still account for less than 10% of global energy consumption.
Furthermore, solar energy and wind energy, which are under study as promising alternative energy sources to fossil fuels, are disadvantageous in terms of their ability to stably ensure energy production because the amount of energy that is produced varies greatly depending on the surrounding climate. Hence, high interest is taken in environmentally friendly alternative energy sources that are able to stably produce energy without depletion concerns.
In this respect, power generation techniques using reverse electrodialysis (RED) are receiving attention. Reverse electrodialysis is a clean energy technique for generating power using the difference in salinity between sea water and fresh water, and is advantageous because energy is obtained via a reverse process of desalination using electrodialysis, which is contrary to the typical electrodialysis process, in which a difference in electrolyte concentration is generated by supplying electricity, and also because power may be generated regardless of climatic conditions, time, etc., unlike other renewable energy sources such as wind energy, solar energy, etc.
Despite the above advantages, however, the reverse electrodialysis system is difficult to commercialize because of the high price of ion exchange membranes contained therein.
Therefore, with the goal of commercializing the reverse electrodialysis technique, urgently required is the development of ion exchange membranes having low electrical resistance to thus remarkably increase power density, compared to conventional commercially available ion exchange membranes, so that the inner stack resistance of a reverse electrodialysis system may be minimized and the total power production may be maximized.